


The Days of Our Lives

by Gauky1976



Series: Love of My Life [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gauky1976/pseuds/Gauky1976
Summary: An innocent question from their daughter has Brian and Roger reliving the worst days of their lives--Freddie's death and it's aftermath





	1. Chapter 1

Gracie was sitting at the kitchen table, doing her homework while Brian was pottering around the kitchen making dinner. She frowned at the blank piece of paper and chewed on the end of her pen. She sighs softly and rubs her eyes.

“Is everything alright Poppet?” Brian asks softly, stirring a pot of pasta on the stove.

“Not really Papa. This homework assignment is tough.” She answers.

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Actually,” Gracie chews her bottom lip nervously. “Papa…tell me about Uncle Freddie.”

Brian swears his heart stopped and the spoon in his hand clattered against the pot on the stove. “Say that again sweetheart.”

“I have to write a report for school on someone I admire so I chose Uncle Freddie. But I don’t know what to write about as I never met him.” Gracie explains. “I’ve looked up the internet too….” She looks up and sees the distressed look on Brian’s face. “Never mind Papa. I’ll choose someone else.”

Brian shakes his head to clear it. “No sweetheart. I’ll tell you but you need to pack up your things and set the table. Daddy will be home soon and it’s almost time for dinner.” Gracie nods and starts packing up her books while Brian finishes off the meal. He hears a car pull up in front of the house and a door slam.

Roger opens the front door and walks into the kitchen. He sees Brian staring into space, chewing on his lip. “Hey, handsome.” 

Brian faces Roger and blinks slowly. “Oh hey. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Roger notices Brian seems distracted. “Are you okay babe?”

“Of course I am.” Brian says a little too quickly.

Just as Roger goes to respond, Gracie walks in. “Daddy!!”

“Hey baby girl.”

Roger notices Brian was unusually quiet throughout dinner which was very unlike him. As they were doing the washing up, Roger watched Brian closely. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Wrong answer Lover. So I’ll ask again…what’s wrong?”

“Gracie asked about Freddie.”

The shock was plain to see on Roger’s face. “It was bound to happen I guess.”

Brian turns to the sink saying nothing. The question was one that he and Roger knew was coming, but it was still a shock to hear their daughter ask it.

Gracie walks over to where Brian is putting away the washing up and wraps her arms around his waist. “I’m sorry I made you sad when I asked about Uncle Freddie Papa.”

"You didn't Poppet. I just haven't thought about him for a while."

Roger walks over with a photo album. "Thought we might have a look at this and tell you.”

Brian shakes his head. "Why don't you tell her Rog...I--I'll tell her soon.”

"Go on sweetheart...I'll be with you soon." Roger watches as Gracie walks out with the album. He turns to Brian..."We have to talk about it sometime."

"Then you talk. I just can't yet." Brian tries not to snap at Roger, but he can't help it. "You can tell her how we watched him waste away and how you were around the corner when he died. Or how the press hounded his every waking hour! I can't.”

Roger stares at Brian..."It's been almost 40 years Brian. You have to start talking to your daughter...and to me sometimes." Roger walks out, frustrated.

The two men don't see Gracie standing at the door listening. She sees Roger walking towards the door and rushes back to the table. “I can change my report if it’s making Papa sad Daddy.”

"Your Papa has been sad about Uncle Freddie for a long-time sweetheart and that's okay. But I would love to tell you about the adventures Papa, and I had with him as we played our music and traveled around the world."

Roger finds a picture of he and Brian sitting under a cherry blossom tree in Japan. “You know, it was your Uncle Freddie who first got your Papa and I together you know?” Roger nods and winks.

“No way!” Gracie leans forward in her seat to look at the photo. “Oh my! Look at your hair! It was so long, and Papa’s was so curly!” She squeals.

"It was one of the things I first fell in love with him for you know. “

"Your Uncle Freddie could see how much I loved him, but I was so scared that he wouldn't feel the same way. Your Uncle Freddie was one of the most amazing people I've ever met. He was...well.... he was just...Freddie. He would have loved you so much sweetheart and he also named your brother Rufus Tiger Taylor.”

“Ru’s middle name is Tiger?” Gracie tries not to snicker.

“Sure, is but don’t tell him I told you.” Roger winks.

"Why did Papa get so sad when I asked him, Daddy?"

Roger swallows hard remembering the hell he and Brian went through in the weeks after Freddie's and his father's death.... how close he came to losing the one true love of his life and shudders. "When you love someone as much as we loved Uncle Freddie and they die, it's very sad and the sadness takes a long time to go away. And even though it's been a very long time since Uncle Freddie went to Heaven, Papa still misses him a great deal and that's why he was sad when you asked him."

"I'm gonna change my report so Papa won't be sad any more Daddy."

"No sweetheart. It's okay. Papa would be sadder if you changed it"  



	2. Chapter 2

Brian sits on the balcony, watching the stars. "So, you're not going to tell your daughter about me Brimi. I'm devastated."

Brian stiffens at the voice but says nothing.

"What are you so frightened of Bri? Showing your daughter emotion?" Freddie taunts him. "Showing her, that even after all this time, you're still mourning? For a smart man, you really have no idea. Gracie chose me because she knows how important I was to you and Roger and she wants to know why."

"I'm not doing this now!" Brian roars.

"When Brian? When will you admit it to yourself that you haven't let go, no matter how much you want to believe you have?

"You were my best friend...my brother. Even more than Roger Fred. What do I tell her? That it tore me apart watching the strongest person I knew fade away?" Brian is amazed at how calm he feels...."That I wanted to die because I couldn't do anything to save you?"

Roger and Gracie stand at the door. Roger hears what Brian has said "Let's go downstairs, sweetheart. I'll come and get Papa soon"

"Who the hell died and made you Jesus Brian?" Freddie asks. "You couldn't save me, my dear, because you didn't know how. You're a smart man, but you don't know medicine and even if you did, there was nothing you could have done."

"You think I don't know that Fred? Of course, I do...but I... oh fuck it! I'm not doing this now!"

"Say it Brian...go on...tell me..."

"I should have stopped you going to Munich with that prick Prenter Fred. Four years Fred and we heard nothing! We didn't know if you were alive or dead and you know what...I hate you for taking those four years from us. I will never forgive you for that. I considered you my brother and I know Rog and John did too, but brothers don't up and leave without a word.” Brian turns around to face Freddie..."That's why I'm not gonna say a word to Gracie about you. If Roger wants to tell her, that's okay. But I won't."

Freddie shakes his head sadly. "That's up to you Brian and I'm sorry you feel this way. You are and have always been my brother and my death has and will never change the way I feel.” He fades away, leaving Brian alone.

Roger taps on the bedroom door softly. 

Brian wipes his face quickly and walks inside. "Come in." He startles as Roger walks into the room as he was sure Gracie would be on the other side of the door

"Where's Gracie?"

"Downstairs finishing some maths homework."

Brian nods and looks away. "Listen...Gracie didn't mean to upset you Bri. You know that. I know losing your father and Freddie in quick succession was shattering for you as it was for all of us...."

Roger reaches out and takes Brian's hand. "I'm sure she'd like to hear your side of the story." He squeezes it and winks as he leaves Brian to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian walks downstairs, holding a large scrapbook in his hands. He looks up and sees Gracie and Roger watching TV and wonders if he should disturb them. Before he can make up his mind, Roger looks up and sees the book in Brian’s hands. He smiles and motions Brian to join them as he turns off the TV.

Gracie looks up from where she was sitting and smiles the smile that will always melt her parents’ heart. “I’m not quite sure where you wanted to start from Poppet, so I guess the beginning is always a good place.”

Brian sits down beside Roger with Gracie in the middle, balancing the large book on her knees. “I will warn you, there are some rather embarrassing baby photos of us in here.” Brian winks at Roger as they open the books and Gracie giggles at the picture of baby Brian.

“I know grown-ups start as kids Papa but you were so cute!”

Brian blushes as Roger snorts, “Thanks I think…but have a look a look at how cute Daddy was with those curls on top of his head.” Brian coos, pointing to a picture of baby Roger.

“You were so little, Daddy.” Gracie squeals.

Roger looks over to Brian and mouths “I’m so getting you for that!” 

They continue looking at the photos until Brian comes to one of his parents. “That’s your Granny Ruth and Grandpa Harold—my mama and papa,” Brian says, softy. “Your Grandmothers Ruth and Winfred are whom you’re named after along with your aunt Clare—Daddy’s sister.”

“Do you have a sister or a brother Papa?”

Brian shakes his head. “No Poppet. I’m an only child.”

Gracie rests her head on Brian’s shoulder as she looks through the photos, coming to one of Freddie. Brian looks down and gasps softly. He feels his heart rate speed up and the tears fill his eyes. “And this amazing person is your Uncle Freddie Poppet.”

Roger reaches over and takes Brian’s hand. “He would have loved you so much. He loved kids.”

“What was he like?”

“Outrageous, flamboyant. Loyal, loving…” Brian trails off, a tear tracking down his face. “Quiet, shy.”

“One hell of a singer,” Roger adds.

“Loved cats. Gave them all a room in his mansion.” Brian looks over at Roger who rolls his eyes at the memory.

“But more than that sweetheart, he was our best friend and our brother. It took us a long time to heal from his loss. We’ve wanted to tell you anything you want to know…you just ask.” Roger kisses the top of Gracie’s head and squeezes Brian’s hand.

“Do you miss him, Papa?” Gracie asks as she looks up at Brian. “Is that why you were sad when I asked about him?”

Brian looks down, his finger tracing the outline of Freddie’s face in the photo. He chews his lip and nods. “Every day Poppet.” He looks up at Gracie. “But that does not mean you can’t ask about him.”


End file.
